A Flashforward
by fanatic-esined
Summary: After a rejection from his dream school, Cody began ignoring his love ones, but this Christmas a special someone visits and brings out the real Cody in him.


_A/N: I've just read an awesome Christmas Carol story and it inspired me to do this story. Enjoy. Oh yea, sorry for the late post. I was rather busy with all the Christmas events (like post-Christmas sales shopping!). Hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas! (:_

_Disclaimer: I wished for it for Christmas, but sadly, it's still not mine. I do not own SLOD._

* * *

A flash-forward

There was a knock on the door and Bailey entered soon after.

"Cody, I was looking for you the whole day. You didn't reply my texts, you didn't pick up my phone calls and you even missed your shift today. Zack had to cover it for you," Bailey questioned Cody but Cody didn't even flinch, keeping his eyes peeled on the book.

"Cody? Cody, look at me, I'm talking to you!" To get Cody's attention, she had to turn Cody's chair around and forced him to look at her.

"Cody, what's wrong with you these days?" She asked in a worried voice, her hands cupped his face, caressing her thumb across his cheek. She looked into his eyes; they weren't the same pair from the Cody she knew. It was filled with burden, pain, and regret and mostly tired from his lack of sleep. He lacked the joy, the smiles, and the fun-lovingness that Bailey used to adore.

Bailey knew the reason but everyone didn't want to admit it, that they were losing Cody. It all started a week ago. It was a week before Christmas; everyone was busy decorating the ship, getting all jolly in the Christmas mood. With school being on Christmas break they had a whole week to enjoy and Cody and Bailey also had more time to spend with each other. Then came the day, a letter from Yale. Cody applied for an early entry into Yale, hoping to earn a place there the following year when they graduate from High School. Entering early will allow him to finish college in three years instead of four and most importantly under the prestigious Yale scholarship. However, his hopes were dashed.

_Dear Mr. Martin, _

_We thank you for your application and your interest in Yale. _

_However, we are afraid that we have limited places for the scholarship and thus unable to offer you a place. _

_We wish you all the best in your studies and have a happy holiday._

_With Regards,_

_The Board of Admission & Directors of Yale_

Bailey remembered the look on Cody's face. From the moment when he submitted his application, "_oh Bailey, this is going to change my life. I've written my best research article and I think my chances might be quite high", _Cody was all smiles; to the moment when the post came, Cody dropped his letter after reading and ran. Bailey wanted to go after him but Zack held her back; he told her that Cody just needs some time to regain his composure and confidence.

The week had been horrible; Cody went from keeping silent to not even appearing at all. By end of the week all Cody had done is just being coop up in his room, reading books and materials. Ms Tutweiller told her it was Cody's way of venting his anger, but on the books. He believed that he is not good enough, so he's just reading and reading every day for fear of being rejected yet again in future. "However, it's unhealthy that he's staying in his room all day. He needs to know that there are great things out there, there's bound to be bumps on the road, but they'll pave the way to a better future." Many tried to talk sense into Cody, but success was close to none.

Bailey sighed and sat down on Cody's bed, with Cody staring right at her. "Cody, I can't do this any longer. You've got to stop torturing yourself, you're not a failure, it is just a little obstacle on the way. Pull yourself together; I can't bear to see you suffer like this." Bailey sniffed and tears flowed. She placed her hand on Cody's, "Cody, it's going to be okay. We'll all here for you. I miss the real you."

It was the first time Cody spoke in ages. "No, it's not going to be okay," he looked into Bailey's watery eyes and held her hand. "I don't deserve someone like you. I don't think I'll able to be the same Cody again." With that, he slipped his hand out of Bailey's touch and turned his chair back facing the table. "_Maybe_, maybe you should leave," he whispered. He knew Bailey left the room when the door slammed, he laid his head on the table, closing his eyes, preventing the tears that were about to fall.

---

All of a sudden, he woke up with a jolt. He blinked twice and looked at his wall clock. It read three in the morning. He turned around and saw Woody's bed being empty. _Hmm, he might be bunking with Zack and Marcus tonight. Looks like Bailey told them about us, _Cody thought. He packed up his table, wanting to move to his bed for a proper rest, but he got a shock when he got up from his table. Sitting on his bed was Zack.

He did a double-take. Zack was definitely not there when he was looking for Woody and neither did he hear the door open. He approached Zack, "What are you doing here in the middle of the night, and how did you get in?"

"I'm not Zack, well technically I'm in the figure of Zack, but really, I'm just part of your sub-conscious mind. You're still asleep you know," Zack pointed back at the table.

Cody turned around and he saw himself sitting on the chair with his head on the table just like before. He looked at himself, "_but_, but, if I'm there then _who_ am I or _what_ am I?" Cody panicked. "I'm not dead am I?"

"No no, you're just in your own dream. You've called me here for the reason. What is it that you want?" Zack asked Cody.

"What I want? I want to know what the hell is going on here. One minute I'm asleep and now I'm in my dream talking to you and you ask me what I want?!" Cody looked like he was going to blow, "Oh my word, I've hit the wall. I've studied so hard that I've lost it."

"Okay, calm down mister. Let's just cut to the chase. You're obvious troubled about something. I'm the ghost of the future; I can bring you to see the future of your life, but nothing more than that. I can make no change to your life and when we're done, you'll be back here sleeping." Zack stared at the sleeping Cody on the table.

"You mean my future is all planned out for me?" Cody enquired.

"Not really, your future keeps changing according to your actions in the present," Zack answered. "Let me show you." Cody wasn't sure what he was expecting when Zack said that.

---

His surroundings began changing, his cabin faded away and he was sitting among a crowd of people in an auditorium. He could hear a familiar voice talking, as if giving a speech to the crowd. He looked up, on stage stood a fine young man in his graduation gown. _I'm the valedictorian_, Cody gasped. The valedictorian spoke, "Yale is my only choice, and it is through pure hard work that I am who I am today." He gave a bow and the crowd erupted into applause, marking the end of his speech.

Cody shook his head, _how can this be possible, Yale?_ He questioned, he looked around for Zack but he was nowhere to be found. He decided to approach the older him to clarify, after all it's all about knowing his future.

A professor was talking to the valedictorian, "Congrats my man, so where's your family members? I want to personally congratulate them on having a fine son that Yale's very much proud of," the professor said while he shook the older Cody's hand.

"I didn't invite them," the older Cody replied. Both the professor and Cody had the same reaction, a shock look on their faces.

"This is probably the proudest moment in your life, why not share it with the ones you love? I know you haven't talked to them in your years in college, but I'm sure they'll be proud of you and want to be here with you." The professor asked the older Cody. Cody nodded, even though he knew they couldn't see him (he realised when they took no notice of him standing right next to them), he stared as his older self, waiting for his reply.

"I gave up my family and friends to be where I am today, I'm proud of my graduation but I'm too ashamed to face them, for neglecting them all these years." The younger Cody felt the guilt in his older self, there were so many questions he wanted to ask him, but before he could stick around to hear more about his future the crowd of people in the auditorium began moving, and he felt a gust of wind blowing right at him, causing him to close his eyes.

---

When Cody could finally open his eyes, he realise he now stood in the corner of an office room. There was a desk in the room and he slowly approached it. The door suddenly slammed open, with a tall but frail-looking man entering. Cody jumped. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude," Cody spoke in a soft voice. The man merely took off his coat and went to his seat, as if not noticing Cody's presence just like the people in the auditorium. Cody walked towards the desk; he noticed the gold-plated title card on the table: _Professor Cody Martin, Dean of Yale University_. Cody's eyes widened when he read it. He stared at the old man in front of him, _that's me_, Cody thought.

At that moment, a lady walked into the room. "Professor Martin, your mother called. She left a message asking if you're going home for Christmas. Should I give the same reply?" Cody noticed the nod from Professor Martin. The older Cody opened the third drawer of his desk, retrieving an old photo album, blowing the dust that covered the case. Cody moved forward to glance at the photo his older self was looking at. It was the Martins' family photo, taken on one of the Christmases when his dad went to Boston to celebrate. Professor Martin's finger went across the photo, cleaning the spot of his mother's image.

A flip of the page was yet another Christmas photo, a group photo of the students from Seven Seas High in front of the huge Christmas tree on the sky deck. He spoke in a soft but hoarse voice, "I have everything that I wanted, my dream college, my dream job; but it's nothing without the love of my family and my love one." He stared at Bailey's photo as he spoke.

---

The walls of the office began moving, Cody tried to hold on to the desk, but it disappeared into nothingness. He shut his eyes thinking it was the end of his journey, but slowly opened it again when he heard Christmas carols playing from behind him. He turned around and he was in a ballroom that was all decorated up in Christmas mood. There was a huge tree in a corner, with mistletoes hanging from the ceiling, presents scattered all over a huge table along the walls and a row of mouth-watering food. At a corner he saw an elderly woman doing last minute preparations, checking the food and goodie bags. She turned around, looked at Cody's direction and said, "Zack".

"No, I'm Cody," Cody replied. A mid-forties man walked beside Cody towards the women, Cody realised it was him she was talking to. He stared at the now grown up Zack, amazed at the scene in front of him but sadness dawned upon him when he heard Zack's reply.

"Mom, his secretary called. It's the usual. He's not coming back from Christmas." Cody saw his mother's eyes brimming with tears, but he could tell that she tried to hold back, _it was probably not to ruin the Christmas mood or that it was a yearly routine of disappointment_, Cody sighed.

---

It was then did Cody realise his future may seem to be fulfilled in the material aspect, but he was sure he wasn't happy with his life. _Please, take me back to my time_, Cody thought aloud in his head and closing his eyes as if in a prayer. Indeed his surroundings faded and when he opened his eyes, he was back in his room. He looked at the desk and to his surprise there was still a 'Cody' lying asleep. "Why am I still not awake?" he spoke loudly, hoping to get Zack to reappear, and he did.

"That's because you're still unsure of yourself. You still have questions to clarify. Fire away." Zack said.

"So this is my future – I left my home to achieve what I thought I've always wanted, hurting the people who loved me dearly, and I lived the rest of my life in guilt, misery and alone." Cody reiterated his sightings from the last few reflections. "Just one question, what happened to Bailey?"

"When she walked out of your room, she walked out of your life," Zack answered. "The following year after this Christmas holiday she left Seven Seas High, went back to Kettlecorn to finish High School and there after no one really knows what happened to her. But they all knew you were the jerk who broke her heart." Zack stuck his finger on Cody's chest.

Cody felt his knees gave way and he fell to the ground. At first he was full of sadness but he transferred that to anger, hitting his hands on the ground, as if to vent his pain. "Why did I do what I did? Why couldn't I see that I had everything I wanted right in front of me? I threw it all away and now there's nothing more I can do but live in regret for the rest of my life." Cody was in despair.

"That's not true. I told you before; I'm here for a reason. I can't change your future, but you can. The future lies in your hands, every action taken in the present changes the future. This is your chance, don't waste it." Before Cody could ask further on Zack's statement, he disappeared.

Cody woke up in a jolt, he was back on his desk, awoke from his dream. He looked at the time; it was no longer 3 a.m. but it was five minutes to six in the morning. He got up from his desk and gave himself a nod on the head; he knew what his plans were for the day.

---

Zack was sneaking to take the peek at the presents under the huge Christmas tree at the sky deck but little did he know someone beat him to it. "Cody? What are you doing here? Wait, you left your room?! Wow I can't believe it took presents to get you out of your sacred zone!" Zack grinned at Cody, "No wonder I call you my brother."

Cody was sitting next to the tree with a big bag next to him, just like those of Santa on his sleigh. He shot his hand into the sack and pulled out a present, sticking it to Zack. "Merry Christmas, bro" Cody smiled, "And I'm really sorry for my attitude for the whole week." Cody got up and gave his brother a hug.

Zack's mouth was wide open; definitely dumbfounded by Cody's behaviour. "First out of the room, then presents and now a sorry speech and a hug," Zack thought aloud.

Cody laughed and said, "You've showed me there's much more to life than my books and the wonderful things that I've already have, thanks."

Zack gave Cody a pat on the shoulder, "Glad to have you back, it's going to be a wonderful Christmas."

"Hey Zack, could you do me a favour and give out these presents to the rest," Cody said while picking up a specially wrapped purple present with big white ribbons and held tightly in his palm. "I've got a special delivery to take care of." With that, he took off leaving Zack with a sack of presents.

---

Cody glanced at his watch; it was eight in the morning. It sure took him long to get all the presents and also enjoyed a brotherly moment with Zack. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened, giving Cody a chance to fully examine the girl of his dreams at the door. The girl he spent six months winning her heart, the girl he went all out to get tickets to her favourite concert, the girl he fell head over heels with, the girl whom he let down just hours ago, but she's also the girl he spent an hour getting her favourite gemstone necklace flown in as her Christmas present. He stood at her door, giving his most apologetic smile. Bailey was more than surprised to see Cody at her door, all the hours of crying and pain she felt the night before went away. She launched herself at Cody, giving him the best welcome hug ever.

"Bailey, I'm so sorry for everything last night, for ignoring you the whole week and making you upset. If it's possible, I would love to have a second chance. It's Christmas after all," Cody shined his classic brilliant smile that would melt anyone's heart, especially Bailey's. Bailey kissed him full on the lips upon hearing that. "I take that as a yes."

"Oh yes, I have a present for you," Cody said while handing his present to Bailey. "Merry Christmas my dear, I think you'll like it, hopefully." He grinned. Bailey was close to tears when she opened the box. "Oh no, is that the wrong necklace?" Cody started worrying and became flustered. Bailey slipped her free arm around Cody's neck, pulling him closer to her and kissed him once again.

"No, it's perfect," Bailey spoke.

Cody embraced Bailey and twirled her hair, "I'll never let you go ever again, I promise."


End file.
